si·lence
by itsfairchild
Summary: ATENÇÃO: CONTÉM SPOILER DE WAR STORM Se ainda não leu o livro, prossiga por sua conta e risco. Trata-se de um acontecimento definitivo no livro, contado pelo ponto de vista do Maven.


— Tentei escrever de acordo com a personalidade dele, mas tenho certeza de que não fui muito fiel, então me perdoem por qualquer erro.

* * *

 **si·lence**

As terminações nervosas das minhas costas gritam. _Ignore a dor, você precisa sair daí_ , a voz de minha mãe surge na minha cabeça. Ela está certa, como sempre. Aprendi desde cedo a ignorar a dor, graças as suas duras lições. Apenas torço o canto da boca antes de imaginar meu cérebro bloqueando as mensagens repetitivas que chegam em caixa alta avisando que algo está errado.

Observo Mare embaixo do meu corpo. Ela adquiriu uma expressão serena depois de desmaiar, quase como se estivesse dormindo. Com um resmungo do fundo da garganta percebo que nunca a vi nesse estado, tão vulnerável a qualquer um de meus caprichos. Nunca vi a garota que amo se entregar ao cansaço e dormir em minha frente. Cal já deve ter visto ela assim, não tenho dúvidas, o que só faz aumentar minha raiva dele.

Afrouxo meus dedos em volta de seu pescoço, mas não desfaço o contato com a pele dela, ainda não estou pronto para dizer adeus. A boca de Mare está levemente aberta, como se estivesse em busca de ar, mesmo agora. Convidativa. Deixo de me controlar por um curto momento e pendo minha cabeça para frente, fazendo nossas bocas se encostarem, um hálito quente saindo por seus lábios. É estranho beijá-la sem ela corresponder ou se esquivar de mim. Pelo menos ainda está viva, quente, não estou beijando um cadáver gélido. Se bem que o cadáver seria ela, não outra pessoa qualquer, então não sei ao certo se eu acharia tão repulsivo assim. Me afasto levemente e volto varias vezes, distribuindo beijos em suas bochechas, pálpebras e testa, reivindicando-a como minha. _Minha Mare_.

– Adeus, querida – murmuro com meus lábios encostados em sua pele, depois deposito um último beijo em sua boca.

 _Se eu pudesse leva-la comigo_ , penso, mesmo ela tendo recusado minha proposta. Eu sabia que ela diria não. Mas talvez eu pudesse conseguir outras pulseiras de pedra silenciosa, quebrar Mare um pouco mais...

Empurro meu corpo para cima, mais pesado do que o normal e minhas pernas cedem, me fazendo cambalear e cair de costas ao lado dela. Solto um grito, as lágrimas se acumulando nos cantos dos meus olhos e rolando pelas laterais de meu rosto.

O abridor de cartas que Mare usou para me apunhalar, aquele que consegui ignorar a dor, terminou de se enterrar nas minhas costas. Eu ofego, mas me arrependo na hora, o movimento dói, fazendo uma queimação se espalhar por meu peito. Viro minha cabeça e vejo uma poça espelhada se espalhando rapidamente. Meu sangue se esvai de meu corpo, indo rumo a mancha de sangue vermelha que também aumenta. Os sangues se encontram no chão, miscigenando-se e adquirindo uma coloração escura.

Arrasto minha mão pelo soalho, sujando meus dedos e a manga de minha blusa com sangue. Encontro meu destino e agarro a mão de Mare. Esse movimento mínimo já é o suficiente para me exaurir. Quero puxar mais ar, respirar mais fundo, mas dói e sou obrigado a chorar em silêncio. Essa maldita lâmina improvisada deve ter acertado meu pulmão. Ou meu coração.

Olho atentamente para a garota elétrica e reparo em sua respiração diminuta. No sangue saindo do corte em sua barriga. Corte que eu fiz.

– Está doendo? – eu sussurro, querendo que ela me respondesse. Ela é uma das únicas pessoas que nunca gostei de ver sofrendo.

Imaginei mata-la diversas vezes, mas sempre com medo da solidão que viria em seguida. Sem ter mais que persegui-la, o que eu faria além de lidar com a corte? Eu ficava deitado em minha cama a noite, quando tinha certeza de que ninguém entraria em meu quarto, aproveitando para tirar a máscara que usava na frente de todos e imaginava vários futuros sem Mare. Minha imagem, chorando em um canto escuro, estava presente na maioria. Mas as vezes eu me permitia válvulas de escape. _Matar Mare com uma facada na barriga_ , eu pensava, exatamente como fiz agora. _Uma ferida limpa, que eu pudesse esconder com a roupa, para não ter que ficar lembrando da coisa horrível que fiz. Arranjaria um modo de impedir que seu corpo apodrecesse – será que congelamento seria eficaz? – e a guardaria em um quarto onde só eu tivesse acesso. Minha, enfim._

Eu divaguei nesta memória antiga que nunca aconteceu. Sempre soube que apenas um de nós sairia vivo desde quarto. Quando fiz meu golpe, pensei que esse seria eu, mas minha fraqueza e todo o sangue que já saiu de mim foram suficientes para mudar minha ideia. Vou morrer. Assim como Thomas. Pensar em seu nome provoca uma dor aguda em minha cabeça, quase como a dor em minhas costas.

Não acredito nos deuses das vadias Cygnet, mas nunca aceitei que a existência seria apenas esse pedaço de vida que temos aqui, sempre imaginei que havia algo mais. Thomas era bom, portanto merecia algo bom depois de sua morte. Será que irei encontra-lo? Ou será que ficaremos separados e estou condenado a um lugar horrível por conta de todas as coisas ruins que já fiz na vida?

Minha visão começa a ficar escura nas laterais e já não sinto mais meus dedos, muito menos o contato com a mão de Mare. Ela ainda respira e imagino se chegará a acordar, quase sem vida, e sentir a dor agonizante do ferimento. Eu poderia deixa-la morrer, não seria esforço nenhum, mas se ela não foi propriamente minha aqui eu exigiria que fosse depois que eu morresse, em outro lugar após essa vida. Mas ela é como Thomas, boa. É mais fácil que os dois fiquem juntos, amigos num jardim florido, enquanto eu sou obrigado a ficar olhando pela cerca, impedido de passar.

Não quero que ela morra, isso só seria de alguma utilidade se eu ficasse vivo e, pelo menos, vingasse a morte de minha mãe. Mas não sei se alguém nos acharia a tempo de salvá-la. Não sei quanto tempo se passou, se foras horas ou minutos, nem se meu ferimento é pior que o dela ou o contrário.

– Mare – eu digo, minha voz soando estranha aos meus ouvidos. Respiro fundo, o movimento faz o aço me machucar ainda mais, rasgando minha carne. – Mare! – Eu grito dessa vez, alguém tem que ouvir. Onde está Cal quando mais se precisa?

Sigo gritando seu nome, o abridor de cartas funcionando como uma punição conforme ele vai ganhando espaço dentro de meu corpo. Não sei quantas vezes grito, mas vou perdendo a força, como se minha vida se esvaísse a cada vez que eu abrisse minha boca. Ainda estou olhando para ela e permaneço assim, conforme minha visão vai escurecendo, até que não vejo mais nada. Seu rosto é a última coisa gravada em minha mente.

 _Ela está aqui em cima_ , eu queria dizer. _Perdeu muito sangue. Sejam úteis uma única vez na vida e salvem ela._ Mas só consigo balbuciar seu nome sem parar.

Já não enxergo e nem sinto nada, é como se o mundo todo tivesse desaparecido, até minha dor. Meu coração bate, cada vez mais devagar, mas continuo falando, como se fosse uma oração. Escuto passos baixos, distantes, mas parecem se aproximar o som aumentando timidamente.

Está próximo, eu sei. Pelo menos não irei morrer sozinho, mesmo sem querer, Mare me concedeu o presente de sua presença em meus momentos finais.

Será que serei enterrado com minha mãe como tinha pedido?

Minha mãe.

Não escuto sua voz em minha mente.

Estou no escuro.

Estou no silêncio.

Estou livre.

...

* * *

— Meu editor de testo não apontou nenhum erro de ortografia, mas sempre acontece de algum passar, então qualquer coisa me avisem para corrigir, ok?  
— Eu escrevi essa one!shot curtinha porque 1) não estou acostumada com epílogos sem o Maven; 2) a morte dele não ficou muito detalhada; e 3) acho que a Victoria esqueceu que esse era o último livro.


End file.
